mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eyes of a Thief
The Eyes Of A Thief 'is episode 2 of ''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. '' Premise ''Everyone is preparing for an upcoming fundraiser when Cynthia's wind chimes go missing. As more and more items begin to vanish, accusations begin to get thrown around and it's up to Alfred to find the thief. Summary Everyone in Gnarly woods is busy preparing for an upcoming sale to raise funds to repair the basketball court. Milo expresses sadness in the fact he accidentally ate the oatmeal cookies he had planned to sell, while Lilly mentions that she is going to try to sell her artwork. It's then Cynthia joins them, claiming that someone just stole her wind chimes. She was cleaning them up for the sale when her cleaning cloth ripped, so she went inside to get a new one and when she returned they were gone. As Alfred happens to notice an odd pair of prints nearby, they are joined by Victor and a few other residents who also report missing items. With that in mind the trio begin to investigate- or at least they would, when Alfred notices the Detectaberry is out of power and can't help them right now. Lilly offers to get his charger for him, but he isn't sure she's up for a task like this, resulting her accusing him of not having any trust in her. He tries to explain his reasons but he finally caves in, only to ask Camille to follow her and keep an eye on her. She agrees and takes off shortly after. Lilly easily makes it back to Hedgequarters and locates the key Alfred hides by the door. She unlocks it and steps inside to find the charger, but by the time she does and prepares to head back, she is startled when someone suddenly shuts the door on her. As she attempts to see if someone is nearby, she gets frightened by a big red eye staring at her, causing her to drop the charger and bump into a bookshelf behind her. Camille arrives just to find the key missing and that the door is locked, and she begins to panic when Lilly starts to yell out for her, realizing she got locked inside. She rushes back to Alfred and Milo. Meanwhile, Alfred, Milo, and Cynthia are at Victor's house trying to help him identify his missing item. He believes something was stolen but other than some missing tinfoil, he isn't actually sure. Camille arrives to quickly tell Alfred what happened and everyone runs back to Hedgequarters. There, Alfred attempts to bust the door open by throwing himself against it, but this does nothing. They try to stay calm and keep her calm, but bicker over what to do as Lilly remembers another exit route from inside. She climbs to the top of the tree within it and uses this to get outside. As she rejoins everyone they express relief, and they head back inside through the same exit to review what they have so far. Milo believes that the thief has only been stealing metal objects, but Alfred points out that he saw plenty of metal objects that weren't stolen- but he is on the right track because these items the thief has been stealing share something else in common; they are shiny. With that in mind, they try to figure out who could be responsible for taking shiny objects until Lilly recalls seeing a big red eye. She draws a picture of it and they begin to look through various directories to determine what animal or person they know matches up with it. The only one they can find is J.J.Raccoon, so they leave to pay him a visit, where they find the several, missing, shiny objects that he has began to decorate them with. Everyone confronts him on this, and J.J. explains that he didn't mean to make everyone worry, but because he loves shiny things he couldn't help himself. He feels remorseful for his actions and he promises to return them, going on to ask if there is any way they he could make it up to them anyway. After the sale, Mr. Thomas announces that they have raised enough funds to rebuild the basketball court and everyone cheers. Alfred observes J.J. as he happily shines the frustrated Cynthia's wind chimes- the only item not to have sold. Quotes *''Victor: "Ah! The painting of my Grandad! It's priceless!"'' *''Milo: "You mean this painting?"'' *''Victor: "Oh... Well... Glad to see grandad is still with us."'' ------- *Camille: "Oh my gosh, someone took the key! Don't panic! Don't panic! DO-NOT-PANIC!" *Lilly: "I'm not panicking..." ---- *Cynthia'': '"Excuse me, sir!"'' ''-----'' Trivia *This episode implies Cynthia is tone-deaf. *The picture Milo found was a picture of Lumus. Then later, Tina Payne, Winston Moose and Chloe Owl. Goofs *Lily goes to get the charger at the Hedgequarters because Alfred's Detectaberry's battery is out of power. But when he finds the second clue (the missing tin foil) he is shown using it to take a picture an the battery appears to be almost full. *When Cynthia runs to the detectives and passes out her beak is the wrong colored. **Also note that right before that, her neck marking is white, not tan. *Cynthia's wind chimes coloring changes throughout the episode. *As J.J. shines Cynthia's wind chimes, the clock behind him is missing its hands. *The mole girl and fox girl are at different heights than usual in this episode. *Lilly's drawing was not accurately depicting what she saw, the only correct thing was the red eye itself. *As wind chimes make a lot of sound when nudged, moved, or bumped, chances are someone should have heard them as J.J. was moving them. *During the credits, Milo states that raccoons are part of the rodent family which includes mice, rats, groundhogs, beavers, etc. This is incorrect, raccoons belong to the Procyonidae family which also includes coatis, ringtails, olingos, kinkajous, olinguitos, and cacomistles. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-17h17m32s212.png|Lily trapped and scared vlcsnap-2012-03-04-08h55m37s223.png|Scratches on terrace are our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-03-04-09h01m23s110.png|Missing tin floil is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-03-04-09h02m35s63.png|And drawing of thief is our last clue. Category:Episodes Category:J.J. Raccoon Eps Category:Lilly Episodes